Naruto's New Laptop VS Sasuke Uchiha
by RenAfri
Summary: Naruto got a laptop from Tsunade as a gift. Sasuke felt jealous at the said Laptop. Unconfess feeling and FanArt! Chapter 3 is up! Slight KibaShika and KakaIru. I'm kind of suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I always wrote poems and now I tried to write a story!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. Sasuke doesn't either.

* * *

Naruto defeated Pain and brought Sasuke back--the rest of Akatsuki ran off and he didn't give a shit about them. For that, Tsunade gave him a laptop as a gift. Heh!

In hospital, Naruto leaned against his pillow and grinned evilly at his new laptop on his lap; bandages all over his both legs. Separated by a table with a vase of red roses given by Hinata, Sasuke's lying on another bed-his left leg covered by bandages- feeling jealous at the said laptop because Naruto hadn't say any words since their fight three days ago. He didn't like this situation, this awkward silence. It's hard to admit, but he missed the blond boy's voice. OK, maybe a bit!

"What are you doing?" he tried to start a conversation, after held his mouth for these three days. _Forget about your Uchiha pride_, he thought. Naruto kept busy on his own business as if he heard nothing. _Does he hate me? No way, He's always determined to bring me back._

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Oi, Teme! Don't call me dobe," Naruto yelled, still looked at the laptop screen, "Or I'll break your another leg!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That was a fight without intent to kill, they both knew it. Yamato, Sakura and Sai just watched their fight as if it was an action movie, some times Yamato yelled something like "Wrong move, Naruto!", Sakura shouted and screamed something like " Naruto baka! Don't punch Sasuke-kun's beautiful face!", and Sai sat down calmly and even ate popcorn. Heh!

"What are you doing? Your act is out of character." Sasuke stood up and walking towards Naruto's bed with a limp.

" No, I'm not," Naruto mumbled, "_You're_ out of character!"

"What are you looking at?" the raven boy sat on the edge of Naruto's bed and gaze at the screen.

"Wha--???" he gawked. Wait!! Uchihas didn't gawk!! Naruto grinned.

"Why Sakura's picture is here? And she's kissing…_you_?"

"Hehehehe" Naruto chuckled, "It's called FanArt, Teme. I guess Naruto Shippuuden is very popular out there! See, how fast you get information with internet."

"It's disgusting!" Sasuke snorted. He felt like punching that laptop screen.

"Ah!" Naruto pouted, "You're just jealous!"

Sasuke's dumbfounded. _Am I that obvious?_ He wondered.

"What the hell are you talking about, dobe?" he scowled, tried to hide crimson blushing on his cheek.

"You're jealous because Sakura's kissing _me_!"

_Thank God, he's a dobe._ Sasuke smirked, "Hn"

"But don't worry, teme, I think you'll like this one,"

Click.

Click.

"It's more disgusting!" Sasuke growled at the "SasuSaku's wet kiss" image. He felt like throwing up. Naruto frowned, "No, it's not! It's kind of romantic; kiss each other under a blooming cherry tree. And," hearts in Naruto's eyes," Sakura-chan looks GORGEOUS!!! But I want to kick you out of this picture!"

Sasuke's sweat dropped. "How could this dobe fall in love with that pink monster?" he muttered.

"Are you saying something, teme?"

"Hn,"

"Here we go again! Another 'Hn' and I'll punch your face!"

"Hn,"

"Hmmpp!!!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

_Those beautiful lips_."Hn,"

"Whatever!" Naruto's back on his business, searched more pictures. Sasuke stood up and walked towards window. It's late in the afternoon. _I'm home, Aniki_, he whispered in his heart, _how stupid I was. I believed in Madara's words and wanted to destroy this village, a place you'd protected with your life. Now I know, our clan was too dangerous_. He sighed, _somehow, I can't destroy a place where someone I love the most is living in. though he's such a dobe that_—

"Teme! Look at this!" Naruto called and then laughed.

_I wish I didn't start a conversation. _"What? Another stupid picture?" Sasuke peeped at the screen and then his eyes widened. Naruto shook his head, " Kiba kisses Shikamaru. Man, I think the world turns crazy now, don't you think, eh? And they call this _Art_ !"

Sasuke couldn't say anything.

"Teme, are you okay?"

_No, I'm not_. "Hn"

"Heh! You should be out of character sometimes. I like you that way, dattebayo!"

The Uchiha winced and imagined he turned to rock Lee, said "youthful spirit" all day and he shuddered at that idea. _No_, he shook his head, _I won't b_—

"Hey! What is this?"

Sasuke came closer, "What?"

Click.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Sasuke blacked out. Kakashi and Sakura burst into the room panicly.

"Naruto baka! What's happened?" the pink-haired girl stared at unconscious raven boy on the floor, 'What have you done to Sasuke-kun?"

"We looked at this," Naruto showed the picture, "And he just blacked out."

Sakura shivered and Kakashi laughed, "I think Hokage-sama was drunk when she gave this laptop to you. Now you're as pervert as me,"

"No, She's not and no, I'm not!" The fox boy frowned, "This is not my fault at all. Beside what's kind of person who drew..."Naruto narrowed his blue eyes," a _Naruto-and-Sasuke-is-making-love-in-bath-tub-Sasuke-is-the-uke-_Picture?"

Kakashi laughed harder. Naruto just pouted and looked at Sakura who was standing still like a statue.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto pointed his finger to her, "You're bleeding, dattebayo!"

**The End**

* * *

**Score:**

**Naruto's Laptop : 1**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 0**

* * *

Thankz for reading my fic. Hey, do you see a button down there? It's cute, isn't it? Press it! C'mon, press it! Review please. Let me know what you think. And for your information, English isn't my mother language (.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!!! It's chapter 2. I'm really sorry if I always torture Sasuke but I have to punish him because of leavinf Naruto and killing Itachi. I don't hate him. Read and review please.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. Oh how I wish Naruto were mine.

* * *

**Laptop + Internet + Sai VS Sasuke Uchiha**

**--**

It's just happened as Naruto had said. The world turned crazy and Konoha was a part of this crazy world. It's started from Naruto's new laptop.

More than half of villagers were visiting Naruto at hospital as a hero and a savior of the village—Sasuke hid in the bathroom all that time, well you know, fangirls—when they suddenly stared at the thing on Naruto's lap as if it's the most wonderful thing in the world. No! They're not interested in that thing! It's Naruto! Naruto looked cool with the laptop on his lap. Then every child and teenager started to beg, plead, cry and scream to their parents for having a laptop. However, Hinata Hyuuga was the first of those children and teenagers who had a laptop after Naruto—Hiashi was abso-freeking-lutely drunk and out of character when he gave money to his daughter to buy a laptop—and the scream became louder than ever around Konoha. "I want to be as cool as Naruto!" Kiba screamed to his mother. Shino said coldly something like " Even a cold-hearted and mean father has bought his daughter a laptop" to his father, and six minutes later he had sat in front of his new laptop, muttered something like " Thanks to Internet, I worship it", and browsed something—cough—hentai.

The while, in a wonderful house, two men stared at each other.

"I want a laptop," said the son smoking a cigarette. His father coughed several times and sighed, "Then you have to save your money and how many times I told you not to smoke in my house!" he pointed his finger to the huge "NO SMOKING!" sign on the wall.

"Troublesome!" the son muttered under his breath.

"Do you say something?" the older man clenched his fists.

"No, Dad. Let's play Shogi. If you can beat me, I'll stop smoking. But if you can't, well, you know what I want right now,"

And of course Shikamaru always won.

* * *

Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke didn't give a shit about this latest trend, at least that's what he had said to Naruto. But actually, he didn't have enough money to buy laptop and he wondered if laptop was permitted in jail.

It's nine in the morning when he's standing in the Hokage office and looking straight to the Fifth's eyes—because he's not like those people, especially those Naruto Shippuuden viewers, who always stared at Gondaime's big breasts—while he recognized a figure behind him, in the corner of the room. _Oh that man_, he thought, _and he still wears that weird shirt_.

"Welcome back, Uchiha!"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sighed, "How's about your leg?"

"It's getting better. Thank you for asking Hokage-sama," _and it may break again if I go to jail or stand here any longer to hear your words!_

"You're a traitor, you know that, Uchiha?"

_Hell yes__! _"Yes, Hokage-sama and I'm really sorry"

_This brat!!_ Tsunade cursed, _he didn't feel sorry at all_ _but I'll give him another try_. "You deserve punishment but I won't put you in jail,"

Sasuke felt like jumping to the air and hugging her but of course he didn't do it.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," he bowed. She continued, "But you have to do some social works which are started from next week and from now you'll be watched twenty four hours a day by Sai!"

The man behind him stepped forward and stood beside him. _Shit! Why him?_ Sasuke screamed in his mind, _why this hey-look-at-my-six-packs-stomach-man?_

"And you won't be allowed to join any mission!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama but may I ask you till when?"

"Till I think you're not dangerous for this village," Tsunade leaned against her chair.

"But I need money for living, and I'll get money if I have a mission," Sasuke tried not to sound like a beggar. Tsunade sighed, "Don't worry about money, Sasuke, your parents left you enough money in Konoha Bank. We just know it recently and now it's all yours!"

_Thanks Kami-sama! Now I can buy a laptop and I'm not going to the jail!_ "May I ask you something, Hokage-sama?"

The Fifth gazed back at Sasuke, "Yes, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his head to the man next to him and sneered, "Why him? I can beat him easily. Why don't you order Kakashi?" _I want Naruto to watch me. Why don't you command him? We can spend time together and maybe we can—_

"Because Naruto-kun has a Hokage training with Hokage-sama right now," Sai smiled, "And don't underestimate me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's startled. _Can he read mind or something? And what the hell with the 'Naruto-kun' and 'Sasuke-kun'?_

Tsunade snickered, " He's right, Sasuke! Don't underestimate him!" _You should beware of him, especially his words_, she thought before added, "You're both dismissed!"

"Are they going to be alright?" Shizune asked when those boys had gone. Tsunade poured sake into a cup, "Maybe they're going to love each other," she laughed and drank her sake, "But it's obvious that they're going to kill each other in every way."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pale man who was reading a book in front of him in his living room. Suddenly an evil plan popped up in his mind.

"I think I saw you before," he smirked, "Oh! Now I remember, you're that weirdo from Naruto Shippuuden episode 52." _I'll make feel bad and before the end of the day you'll run to Gondaime, cry and beg her to free you from this job!_

Sai looked up from his book and gave his fake smile, "Yes, Sasuke-kun, and I remember you're the duck-butt-haired man who whispered to Naruto's ear with your seductive voice,"

_I won't lose, weirdo!_ "Hn," he gave his Death Glare™, "No, I didn't do it. But I just can't believe you still wear that weird shirt," _I'll make you feel terrible and before the sun sets, you'll jump from Hokage mountain and die and disappear forever from Naruto Shippuuden!_

"I keep wearing it because Naruto-kun likes it," he added something in 'Naruto-kun', "I think he thinks I'm hot!"

"No way!!!" Sasuke snarled.

"Yes way," Sai smiled.

"Stop smiling, you Weirdo!!!" he screamed. Sai tilted his head, "Uchihas don't suppose to show any emotion, do they?"

_This man!_ Sasuke felt faint, _I think I'm gonna kill him! Good bye, Naruto. I love you but I know in this lifetime we can't be together. I'll kill him and run away but maybe you want to run away with me and we can—_

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, may I ask you something?"

"NO!!" he held his head trying to stay conscious.

"But I've read a story on a website and…" Sai said hesitantly—it's fake of course. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Great! Laptop and Internet!_ " Spill!!" he growled.

"Is it true that," Sai stopped for dramatic effect, " Orochimaru raped you and you liked it?"

Sasuke fainted. Sai smiled at unconscious poor boy, "You should read those fanfics and you'll find how they write down your name as SasUKE, Sas-gay and of course Sas-okay, and then scrabble your name to 'Uke Ass'!"

**The End**

* * *

**Score :**

**Laptop + Internet + Sai :** 1

**Sasuke Uchiha :** 0

* * *

LOL. I can't believe I made it. Hey!!! Press the button down there and you'll get huge hug from Sai.

I'm sorry if I made Sasuke's so OOC but you know, man can be so OOC because of Love and Jealousy.

Review and let me know what you think. PEACE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. I don't know why I keep writing it since I don't get many reviews. So...Are you planning to leave review now?

**Disclaimer** : I Wish Naruto were mine!

* * *

**Sai VS Naruto + Sasuke**

**"Why Don't you check it out by yourself?"**

**--**

Sasuke wanted to opened his eyes but he couldn't since he felt horrible headache. He rubbed his eyes and try to stared at the ceiling. _Where am I?_ he asked himself. He couldn't remember what's happened.

"On earth, of course." A cold voice came from his left. _This man! How can he always read my mind?_ He turned his head but couldn't figure out two figures besides his bed.

"Hn?"

"You're on earth, on your bed, and you have passed out for about one hour,"

Now he remembered what's happened. He got up out of blue but merely fell back to his bed when he felt dizzy. It's like the room was spinning or something. _What the hell is happened with me?_ He screwed his eyes shut to ease the pain in his head when he felt a warm hand massaging his temple softly.

"Leave us, Sai" he heard a soft voice. _It's him_, he thought, _He's here._

"But Naruto-kun, I can't leave you alone with that duck-butt-haired man. He can kill you and then run away,"

_Weirdo! Why can't you just leave us alone? How could I kill someone I love?_

Naruto sighed "I can take care of myself, Sai. He won't kill me."

"He killed his own brother and don't forget what's happened in Naruto Shippuuden 52. He tried to stab you with his sword. Thanks to me that you're still alive now,"

_This man!_ Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. _I think I'll kill him now._

"Goddammit, Sai!" Naruto frowned, "Just leave us alone!"

Sai stepped back and shook his head "Whatever, dickless! I'm staying!"

"RASEN-SHURIKEN!!!!"

"OK OK, I'm leaving!" Sai waved his hands, ran and disappeared behind the door.

"He can be so troublesome and now I sound like Shikamaru," he pouted and then their eyes met. Dark orbs met bright blue eyes.

"Hi, Teme!" Naruto smiled and sat on a chair beside Sasuke's bed, "feeling better now?"

_This smile what I always yearn for_ "Hn,"

"I take it as 'I feel so goddamm good because you're here, Naruto'," he grinned, "How could you pass out that easy?"

"Hn,"

Naruto sighed "I know we can't communicate well but hey! I'm the only one who can understand your every 'hn', right?"

Sasuke felt something warm in his chest "Hn."

"I take that as 'you're right, Naruto. You're my goddamm best friend and I adore you and your blond hair and your beautiful eyes and since you're my best friend I'll treat you ramen every single day at Ichi—"

"Dobe!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto mere laughed and take Sasuke's hand. This action made Sasuke shiver.

"Tsunade-baachan said that you could rest until you get better," he intertwined their fingers as if it's the most natural action in the world. Sasuke's body shaking and he could felt those butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

"Sakura-chan said that you're got," Naruto paused a moment, "You're got…I hardly remember it!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke smiled—a smile not a smirk.

"Teme! I'm trying to remember it," He paused again, "It's…Amnesia?"

"What?? I'm got amnesia?" Sasuke's eyes widened, "but I can remember everything!"

Naruto released his fingers from Sasuke's—which made Sasuke a little bit disappoint—and rested his hand on his own chin. "So it's not what Sakura-chan had said," Naruto mumbled, "It's insomnia, I guess."

"But I don't have any problem with sleeping," Sasuke rolled his eyes. _How could I fall in love with this idiot?_

"It's anemia, Dickless!!" Sai stood at the door, "What are those people gonna think if they know their next Hokage is such a moron who can't differentiate Amnesia, Insomnia, and Anemia!"

"Don't call him either Dickless or moron, you weirdo!!" Sasuke stood up.

"But you call him 'Dobe'! You have no right to—"

"CHIDORI!!" Sasuke jumped out of his bed. There's a sound like birds' chirping coming from his left hand.

"Easy, Sasuke," said Naruto calmly, "Sai, I told you to leave us alone!"

He walked towards door "Please leave us alone," he pushed Sai and slammed the door in front of Sai's nose. Naruto spun around "Rest awhile, Sasuke." he sat on the chair as Sasuke climbed the bed and laid down, "You're paler. Try to sleep. I'm here if you need something."

The raven boy smiled and closed his eyes. _That's what I always want. You and I. Together. _

"'Ruto," Said Sasuke, out of blue.

"Yes, 'Suke?"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done!" he could feel Naruto's warm hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, 'Suke."

"Thanks." _You seem always to give me another try._

"But I'm just curios," Naruto whispered. Sasuke opened his eyes "Hn?"

Naruto lowered his head "Err…are you pale everywhere?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto suggestively "Why don't you check it out by yourself?"

Their eyes met again. Sasuke gazed at those beautiful eyes thinking he could be lost forever in them. Naruto bent down slowly. Sasuke could feel the other boy's warm breath on his lips and hand caressing his hair as he closed his eyes.

"Of course he's pale everywhere," Sai's head showed up at the window, "You don't have to check it out, Dickless!"

"GODDAMMIT, SAI!!" "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" the both boys screamed in unison.

* * *

**Score :**

**Naruto + Sasuke** : 0

**Sai** : 1

* * *

Shikamaru opened the door just to find an uneasy boy with red tattoo on both cheeks standing outside the door.

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

Kiba stepped from one foot to the other, trying to calm down.

"Troublesome! Come in," Shikamaru yawned. Kiba followed the brunette to his bedroom. Shikamaru yawned again and threw himself on the bed as Kiba sat at the edge of the said bed.

"Shikamaru,"

"Hmm?"

"Is that true?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"About what?"

"That you're…"

Shikamaru got up and stared at the dog lover boy "What?"

"I read a fanfic and it said that.." Kiba tried to hide the blush on his cheeks which mixed with his red tattoo, "That actually you're a girl in disguise. Is it true?"

The brunette yawned again "Troublesome! Why don't you check it out by yourself?"

The couple seconds later Shikamaru's father shuddered at the moan and groan coming from his son's bedroom.

* * *

Iruka snuggled up to unmasked silver-haired man as Kakashi rested his chin on Iruka's forehead.

"I don't know where the idea about KakaIru fanfic came from. How could they know about us?" Iruka murmured, "In manga and anime, we're not that obvious, right?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Nope. But they know it from the way we look at each other. They can see love and lust in my lazy eyes every time I look at you,"

"And what do they see in my eyes when I look at you?"

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer "Fear maybe,"

"Fear? But I'm not afraid of you," Iruka looked up at Kakashi.

"I know. Have you ever heard a story about a lion and a lamb which fall in love with each other?"

"What a stupid lamb." Iruka mumbled. _Yes, that's what they think about you and I_, Kakashi thought. He placed a kiss on Iruka's forehead "Yep! But the lion's just madly in love with the lamb."

**The End**

* * *

Yay!!! Thanks for reading and Review please. Press the button down there.

I rarely find FemShika fanfic and I just put the idea in this story. Oh and about KibaShika, Shika is the uke because he thought it's troublesome to be seme. LOL.

Every review will be appreciated.


End file.
